


Excerpts

by potter_fangirl



Series: From Zero to Hero [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_fangirl/pseuds/potter_fangirl
Summary: Excerpts that didn't fit into the main story.





	Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Boku no Hero Academia.  
> These are short oneshots that occurred within the same universe as the main story but didn't really have a place as a chapter. In the future, there will also be oneshots that aren't consistent with the "canon" of the main story.  
> Updates for these will be even more sporadic than the main story due to not being a focus of mine. If you guys have any prompts, please let me know! The whole reason I'm writing this story is to challenge myself to stick with my writing and improve it, so prompts and ideas are extremely welcome.
> 
> Before I forget (I'll add this to the next chapter of the main story too), this universe is technically "no quirks" but that isn't entirely true. I'll explain more in the main story, but just keep that in mind.

Quirks had fascinated Izuku since the day he witnessed his first - Bakugou's explosion quirk. Back when both boys were 4 years old, Bakugou's quirk had shown itself unexpectedly when they were playing in the park. The boys had been laughing and playing together for hours, as this was before the rift had formed between them due to Izuku's squib status. While they were playing a game of hero vs. villain - with Bakugou playing the hero, of course - sparks flew from Bakugou's hand when he "arrested" Izuku. Both boys froze in shock, but Izuku quickly broke the silence.

"Kacchan! You just did magic! That's amazing!"

Bakugou was somewhat wary about his newfound ability, but Izuku's constant reassurance eventually lead to him feeling giddy as well. The two boys began playing around again but incorporating Bakugou's magic this time. Eventually they went home, exhausted but exhilarated at this revelation.

The following day, Bakugou proudly displayed his "quirk" in front of the class.

"Incredible! Such a powerful quirk, and to get one so early as well. Surely you will surpass your classmates and become a great hero!" the teacher remarked.

Bakugou, whose ego was already a considerable size, grinned. He agreed with the teacher wholeheartedly.

"Yeah! I'll be the #1 hero, even greater than All Might." 

Izuku, who had put All Might on a huge pedestal at an early age, frowned in confusion.

"How can you be better than All Might, Kacchan?" he asked. Bakugou growled.

"What was that, Izuku? You think I'm not strong enough?! What do you know anyway? You're just a DEKU!" He shoved past Izuku and stormed out of the room. The class followed him out, leaving Izuku alone. 

Of course, this was simply a small argument, and the friends would have reconciled. _Except_ , soon after, their classmates began displaying feats of magic as well. Only Izuku was left, and eventually Bakugou noticed this. He began mocking Izuku, still bitter about his innocent question and spurred on by the lack of intervention by his classmates and teachers.

Thus ended the friendship between Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki. Perhaps they will repair their relationship, but for now Bakugou was an unreachable goal that Izuku would strain to surpass.


End file.
